urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kat Richardson
Kat Richardson Website News « Kat Richardson About the Author Kat Richardson is the national bestselling author of the Greywalker paranormal detective novels. Prior to success in the fiction world, Kat worked as a writer and editor in the computer industry and as a course writer for the Gemological Institute of America. She has tried her hand at a bit of almost everything in genre fiction and has dabbled in other text forms and media including: RPGs, Film, and Computer Games. Before going into writing, Kat pursued a degree in vocal music and she used to read the “Sunday Funnies” for the Evergreen Radio Reading Service in Seattle–part of the Washington Talking Book and Braille Library. A former theater brat, she worked the technical side as well as singing and acting in community and school theater from the age of eight–putting in almost a year as an orphan and doing a short stint as a singing nun–and put in thirteen years as a renaissance faire actor, dancer, and costumer at RPF in Agoura CA. Kat is a California native with a degree in Magazine Journalism from California State University, Long Beach. She currently lives in the Seattle area with her husband and a pit bull named Bella aboard an old wooden boat that is haunted by the ghosts of ferrets. She rides a motorcycle, shoots target pistol, and has been known to swing dance, sing, and spend insufficient time at the gym. She finally got her first TV in 2011–yes, she missed Buffy but not Firefly! And, although she no longer lives there, she is an advocate for California Ferret Legalization. ~ About the Author « Kat Richardson Genres Urban Fantasy Writing Style Series Other Writings Anthologies: * Mean Streets (2009) “The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog” — Greywalker #3.5 (Harper Blaine) * Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) "The Werewolf Before Christmas" — no series (Matthias) * Clockwork Fairy Tales: A Collection of Steampunk Fables (2013) * Damn Near Dead 2: Live Noir or Die Trying * Murder and Mayhem in Muskego Novels, etc: Freebies: * Cover Art: Artist Cover Artist: Chris McGrath — Website: Chris McGrath.com Awards Quotes Kat Richardson Quotes (Author of Greywalker) See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography: *Books « Kat Richardson ~ Author *Anthologies « Kat Richardson ~ Author *Kat Richardson - FF *Kat Richardson - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Kat Richardson (Greywalker series) ~ GR *Kat Richardson Author Page ~ Shelfari Series Links: *Greywalker Novels « Kat Richardson ~ Author *Greywalker series by Kat Richardson ~ Goodreads *Harper Blaine / Greywalker - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Greywalker Series ~ Shelfari Interviews: *FAQ « Kat Richardson Artist: *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography Author: *Kat Richardson - website *Goodreads | Kat Richardson (Contributor of Wolfsbane and Mistletoe) Community: *Greywalker Forum - CriticalFumble.net Forums *Greywalker Wiki *What Fresh Hell...? *My Own Personal Grey | Kat Richardson's weblog *Kat Richardson (katrchrdsn) on Twitter *Kat Richardson - About - Google+ *(7) Kat Richardson ~ fan FB *(7) Kat Richardson ~ Author FB *Kat Richardson - YouTube *the league of reluctant adults Gallery of Book Covers 1. Greywalker (2006) .jpg|1. Greywalker (2006—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=7 2. Poltergeist (2007).jpg|2. Poltergeist (2007—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=9 3. Underground (2008).jpeg|3. Underground (2008—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=144 3.5. "The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog"-Meanstreets (2009).jpg|3.5. Mean Streets (2009) anthology: "The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog" by Kat Richardson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3475145-mean-streets 4. Vanished (2009).jpg|4. Vanished (2009—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=13 5. Labyrinth (2010).jpg|5. Labyrinth (2010—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=15 6. Downpour (2011).jpg|6. Downpour (2011—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=647 7. Seawitch (2012).jpg|7. Seawitch (2012—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=1147 8. Possession (2013).jpg|8. Possession (2013—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=1609 Revenant (Greywalker #9) by Kat Richardson.jpg|9. Revenant (Aug 5, 2014—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=1767 • Category:Authors